


orange eyes

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr asked: Hello! Can I get some uhhhh poly Bowers gang comforting reader after something freaky happens when they are not with their partner - ✨✨





	orange eyes

A little trip to the gas station near your house soon turned into a nightmare. You were still shaking, sitting on the curb outside your house when the boys pulled up, Henry yelling at you to get in.

 

You crawled into the back seat, between Patrick and Vic, without a word. You folded your arms, you chewed on one of your nails, your eyes unfocused and your ears not hearing what the boys were talking about.

 

You could still feel his hands on you.

 

Vic elbowed you in the side.

 

“What’s up?” he asked.

 

You jerked out of your thoughts and looked at him. Then you shrugged, a practiced response to anything you didn’t want to talk about.

 

“Nothing,” you said.

 

“Like hell,” said Patrick. “You’re barely here. What, did Belch fuck your brains out last night?”

 

You shook your head, then stopped yourself.

 

“No, well, yeah, but no, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

 

Patrick grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. You avoided his eyes as long as you could, then finally looked at him.

 

Concern wasn’t really something he was acquainted with, but he hated to be lied to.

 

“No lies,” he ground out.

 

You blanched. His eyes meant business, and the set of his mouth told you you’d be punished if you kept going on like this.

 

“I just — something weird happened when I went to the gas station, that’s all.”

 

“What kind of weird?” asked Belch, throwing the car into park and turning it off.

 

You’d arrived at the park across town — you must have really been out of it not to notice driving for so long.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you said.

 

“You don’t have to,” said Vic.

 

“Yeah, you do,” said Patrick. “No lies. This thing doesn’t work if we lie to each other.”

 

Suddenly, you wanted to yell. You wanted to ball up your fists and hit him, you wanted to scream at him that you were allowed to have secrets.

 

“Whatever,” you said instead. “Let’s go.”

 

You all climbed out of the car, walking slowly as a group toward the playground. Vic lit up a cigarette and passed it to you. You took it gratefully, taking a long drag before you handed it back.

 

Henry put his arm around you and reached up to mess with your hair, but you ducked out of his embrace and pressed forward, leading the group so you wouldn’t have to look at any of them.

 

You arrived at the swing set and hauled yourself into one of them, pushing yourself off the ground before the boys even arrived. Maybe they wouldn’t try to talk if you were in the air.

 

“What happened?” asked Patrick.

 

Then again, maybe not.

 

“Nothing, I just got spooked,” you said, pumping your legs to take you higher.

 

“Well, what spooked you?” asked Henry.

 

He took the cigarette from between Vic’s lips and took a drag. You smiled. That was as intimate as Henry got in public, putting his mouth where someone else’s had been only seconds before. He did it with drinks, too. Once, even a popsicle. It was incredibly cute.

 

“Just — just this guy,” you said. Then you slowed your legs down and got to the point where you were only barely moving back and forth. You trailed your toes in the pebbles beneath you, watching them form lines and trenches and wishing today would start over again. You needed it.

 

What the hell happened to you? Did it even matter, or where you making something out of nothing?

 

“What’d he do?” asked Belch, crossing his arms, watching you. You could see the protective wheels in his head start turning, and much as you wanted to assure him that nothing had happened, you knew you couldn’t.

 

“He grabbed me. Just — he came out of nowhere, you know? I bought a pack of smokes for my mom, and when I walked out of the store, he was there. And he grabbed me. Started talking about how pretty I was, how he wanted to take me home, gimme the ride of my life.”

 

You shivered despite the warm summer sun beating down on you. You fidgeted with the hem of your shirt, then looked at your boys.

 

Patrick was furious. You knew why.

 

“Only we’re allowed to talk to you like that,” he said.

 

“I know, babe. I know. Which is why I was so upset. That and — fuck, he was huge. Bigger than Belch. Like six inches taller and just. Fuck, he was so big and he was so strong and I couldn’t pull away.”

 

You’d been avoiding the next detail of the story, but you figured if you were going to tell, you were going to tell.

 

“His eyes…” you started, your voice losing power and trailing off. “His eyes. It was like he was dead. There was nothing behind them. Nothing at all. And — and they were orange. Orange… but that can’t be real. No one has orange eyes…”

 

Tears welled up in your eyes and you angrily wiped them away. Belch came to stand behind you, his hands on your shoulders.

 

“But you got away,” he said simply.

 

“Yeah. Kicked him in the balls,” you said, a little frantic laugh forming in your throat. “I got away.”

 

“So proud of you,” he said, smoothing your hair.

 

You looked up at him, and he looked down at you, and you felt like you were going to be okay.

 

Whoever that man was, whatever he was, you got away. And you had your boys, and it was going to be okay.

 

You stood, pushing the swing aside and throwing yourself into Belch’s arms.

 

“Hey, now,” he said. He tangled a hand in your hair, pulling you closer. “You’re okay.”

 

“I know,” you said, tears still in your eyes. “I just… it really scared me, and I don’t know why.”

 

“Big guys are scary,” said Vic.

 

You pulled away from Belch to look at him. He was almost smaller than you.

 

“Yeah?” you said.

 

“Fuck yeah. If I didn’t know Belch I’d be terrified of him.”

 

Finally, you laughed. You didn’t know how anyone could be scared of Belch. But you had the privilege of actually knowing him.

 

You led Belch by the hand over to where the rest of the boys were sitting. Belch sat down and you slid into his lap, throwing your legs over Vic’s. He lit another cigarette just for you, and you took it from him.

 

“You need it,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” you replied. Then you took a deep breath. “I meant it about his eyes… I’ve never seen that before and that was… that was really freaky…”

 

“So he’s a freak. Got orange eyes,” grunted Henry. “That’s his problem.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You’re gonna be okay,” said Vic.

 

“With you guys, I will,” you said.

 

“Yeah, with us.”

 

“You know we’ll always take care of you,” said Belch. “Even if we’re not there, we’ll always be here to take care of you.”

 

“I know,” you said. You settled deeper into his lap and he put his arms around you.

 

“If you don’t wanna go anywhere alone for a while, we can go with you,” said Henry.

 

You smiled at him. That was so simple, but so sweet that you almost couldn’t bear it.

 

“I’m not gonna go anywhere alone for a while,” you said.

 

“Well, with the curfew…” said Vic, trailing off. “Maybe it’s better if none of us do.”

 

The tears started up again as you realized you probably just got away from the guy who was taking all the kids in your town.

 

“Hey, now,” said Belch.

 

“I know,” you hiccoughed. “I just… I got away.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” said Patrick. “Little badass. We taught you well.”

 

You laughed through your tears.

 

“Fuck you,” you joked. “I did that myself.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. If it wasn’t for us, you wouldn’t know how to deal with shit like this.”

 

“Maybe,” you said.

 

“I mean it, though,” he said. He was giving you that stare that meant he was proud of you. Also, a little bit turned on. But that was Patrick — shit like this always got him going. “Bad. Ass.”

 

You smiled.

 

“Yeah,” you said.

 

It was going to be okay. Maybe not right now, but soon. It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
